


Rayla's Surprise Birthday Party

by sam_16404



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_16404/pseuds/sam_16404
Summary: Callum plans a surprise birthday party for Rayla, read to see how it turns out...
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Rayla's Surprise Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfic I ever wrote.

Callum said, "Runaan, we have very little time and you still haven't decorated the field yet, Rayla will be here in an hour."  
Runaan replied, "I don't take orders from you, I will do it when I want to".

Now Callum went to Tiadrin and Lain's house, where they were baking a cake, Callum asked them " How is it going with the cake",  
They replied "It's going to be ready in ten minutes, By the way, Callum why are you doing all this?",  
Callum replied, "Because I love her and this would make her happy and for her happiness, I can do anything."  
Tiadrin and Lain both smiled and muttered "He is perfect for Rayla".

Callum after a while went to the field again and was happy to see that Runaan and Ethari did an excellent job of decorating the Adoraburr field.  
He was planning Rayla's birthday for months now, and just two days before her birthday he asked aunt Amaya and Janai who were in Lux Aurea to ask Rayla to come and help them, After she was gone, He started working on the surprise party for her. He started wondering that Rayla would come any minute now and when she comes, she would be so happy.

Rayla arrived and before she could see the adoraburr field, Callum ran to her and hugged her, and asked her to close her eyes,  
Rayla asked, "but why?"  
Callum said, "Just close your eyes and come with me".

Rayla closed her eyes and went where Callum took her, When Callum asked her to open her eyes, she was surprised to see that her parents, Runaan and Ethari all were standing there and they all yelled SURPRISE!!!

Rayla was shocked to see this and words didn't come out of her but she was smiling from ear to ear. Seeing her happy Callum started smiling too, Then they all went to the table where the cake was kept, everyone was singing Happy Birthday Rayla! and she cuts the cake and gave it to everyone, After eating the cake and the treats prepared by Ethari, everyone gave her gifts, Ethari gave her two matching moon opal pendants for her and Callum; Runaan gifts her a new set of blades; Tiadrin gave her a new dress which she made herself for Rayla; Lain gives her a moonstrider cub, which she named moonie; Callum gifted her a bracelet which he made for her.

After all the celebration, Callum and Rayla were alone in the adoraburr field.

Rayla was playing with adoraburrs and Callum was watching her and then  
Rayla said "Callum you planned the best birthday ever, Thank you!",  
Callum replied "You think it's all over, comes here",  
Rayla said "What?" and Callum said "just come here",  
she went closer to him, Callum said "I have one more surprise for you I hope you like it, now hold on to me and don't look down while I fly", Rayla said "Okay" and held him tightly,  
Callum took a deep breath and said MANUS PLUMA VOLANTUS, and grew his mage wings and started to fly, after half an hour of flying they reached their destination, The Oasis. 

Rayla was surprised to see that Oasis was all decorated in romantic lights and Mooberry juice was kept in stock of vials and a blanket was kept there,  
she asked Callum "What's all this?"  
Callum replied, "I just wanted to spend some more special time with you so, I arranged all this so we can snuggle and gaze stars all night and of course kiss each other"...  
Tears start rolling down her chin and she says " My big dumb human"........

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your valuable feedback in the comments, I would love to know your opinion on my Fanfic.


End file.
